ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:2 - Evening - Grant
Ethan's in his and Grant's room, on the floor doing sit-ups. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 5:26 PM Grant walks in "okay maybe you were right about the lizard doctor.... maybe..." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 5:30 PM Ethan snickers, he's shirtless. "She's world famous," he says, his voice is a little off from being kicked right in the Jaw by Rook. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 5:35 PM Grant collapses on his bed, "Yeah well didn't get to read much trans health news back home." He says sarcastically as Killer walks up to Ethan to beg for pets. Grant rolls on to his back and starts moving his previously dislocated shoulder, though he probably shouldn't. Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 5:37 PM "How did it go with the doc." Ethan sits on the floor and gives Killer some scratches. "Did she prescribe you anything?"(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 5:37 PM "Gave me my first T shot, said she'd help me get a binder." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 5:38 PM "Damn." Ethan says. "Had to fight like crazy to get mine." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 5:40 PM "Seems too easy." Quieter almost too quiet, he adds, "Wish Sierra was here." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 5:41 PM "Sierra?" Ethan asks. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 5:43 PM "Nothing." Grant turns away. Killer leaving begging for attention from Ethan to go comfort Grant. Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 5:47 PM Ethan nods and gets up, putting on a shirt. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 5:48 PM Grant sits up, back still to Ethan and takes off his shirt, unravelling the ace bandages from his chest Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 5:49 PM "Need a hand?" Ethan offers. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 5:49 PM "No." He says sourly Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 5:50 PM "Alright." Ethan sits down and takes his tablet. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 5:54 PM Grant tosses the bandages off the end of his bed and pulls his shirt back on. He lays down on his back, "Killer." Killer jumps off the bed, runs and jumps onto Grant's desk, gently picking a book up in his mouth and bringing it to Grant. "Thanks." Grant scratches his head before taking the book. Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 5:56 PM "Good talk." Ethan whispers to himself. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 5:58 PM Grant rolls his eyes as he cracks his book open Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 6:01 PM Ethan puts down his tablet. "Here you are my pretty." He has a tiny spider in his hand, on its back is the recognizible red hourglass shape of a black widow. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 6:04 PM Grant glances over, "You sure you don't take this goth shit too far dude?" Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 6:05 PM "Maybe." Ethan says with a grin. "I've been looking for useful bugs, the selection's not great but there were a few black widows, so I commanded them to come here." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 6:10 PM "Hmmm." Out of curiosity (and maybe vague paranoia) Grant creates a black widow and holds it out. "Can you control this one?" Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 6:11 PM Ethan looks at the spider, he closes is eyes and focus. "I can feel it in my mind." Ethan says. "But it's wrong, it's like fake and hollow." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 6:12 PM Grant nods, satisfied. He crushes the spider and it fades away Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 6:15 PM "Given a few weeks, I could breed these." Ethan says. "Black widows are a good base, I could have some wasp nests too, oh and fire ants."(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 6:31 PM Grant makes a disgusted face. Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 6:32 PM "Not in the room." Ethan says. "I kind of got short changed power wise, thanks Jack." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 6:33 PM "Jack?" Grant sighs as he asks, putting his book down(edited) Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 6:39 PM "Evil shit who lives in my reflection." Ethan says. "And the reason I pulled the blinds on." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 6:39 PM "Sounds fun." Grant says sarcastically Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 6:54 PM "Imagine trying to put on eyeliner with the fucker in the way." Ethan says.(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 6:58 PM Grant snorts Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 7:02 PM "Or having to argue that putting flesheating maggot in someone's eyeballs is not a good move." Ethan says. "I have the worst faustian pact partner, other people get like riches, fame, or talent, i got bugs." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 7:05 PM "I got animals from my goddess." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 7:05 PM "Goddess?" Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 7:06 PM "I get my powers from a nature goddess." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 7:07 PM "Cool, I got some fucked up victorian plague spirit." Ethan says. "Want to trade?" Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 7:16 PM "No. I like Reka." Killer yips happily Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 7:16 PM "So does Killer it seems." Ethan says, "But damn."(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 7:18 PM "Hes her messenger for me." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 7:19 PM "You got an adorable furball too? Bloody hell did I get conned on that deal." Ethan says with a laugh. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 7:19 PM "You did." Grant rests his chin in his hands Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 7:20 PM "Did you give up anything?" Ethan asks, he lies down, head looking at Grant. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 7:22 PM Grant opens his under bed drawer, "I make regular sacrifices." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 7:23 PM "Sacrifices? I'm not going to end up on that altar, am I?" Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 7:25 PM "Nah it's mostly fruit and some squirrels." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 7:25 PM "I'd kill a lot of squirrels to put my eyeliner on in peace." Ethan says. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 7:27 PM "Convert to Reka worship maybe she can cut you a better deal." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 7:28 PM "Maybe I should." Ethan says, ponderous. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 7:29 PM Grant lays back down and opens his book again Category:Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:Grant Roleplay Category:Nathan Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay